


camellia

by Tyranno



Series: Scions [1]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Magical Elements, Post-Canon, no capes AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyranno/pseuds/Tyranno
Summary: Juliet doesn't want to be a body-guard forever, but luckily her older brother hears of a potential replacement. One with the last name Wayne.





	camellia

**Author's Note:**

> Wayne family exist in this universe, but there aren't any heroes. Instead they all work/worked for the police/FBI. There's a little more to it, but that will come out later. 
> 
> x  
x  
x  
x

“Butler,” Sid Commons inclined his head as he saw his old friend approach, “It’s been too long. You look older.” 

“The years are just catching up with me, Sid,” Butler smiled faintly, “Though they don’t seem to have gotten to you yet.” 

Sid laughed and scratched the back of his neck. His hair was close-cropped and still dark. “I’m sure they’ll catch up to me too, soon,” He said, “Do you want to come up?” 

“Is the candidate already here?” Butler asked, following his old friend up the rickety metal stairs. 

“Yep, got here about two hours ago,” Sid said, “Though I was surprised you were looking outside the family for a candidate. Don’t you have a sister who’s looking to body-guard?” 

“She’s looking into other areas,” Butler said, “I wouldn’t want her to feel obliged to take that path if she doesn’t want to. Body-guard is quite a commitment.” 

“Of course. Well, this candidate is good. I’ve worked with him before. He might not have your experience, but he’s hell of a weapon and follows orders to the letter. He’s definitely got my vote.”

“I trust your judgement, but the Fowls are quite discerning,” Butler said, “Is there anything I should know?”

Sid unlocked the side-door and started up the stairs, “Well, he’s partially deaf in his right ear, and he’s not the warmest of characters. But I hear the latter is actually a bonus for a body-guard.” 

“How is his martial ability?” Butler asked. 

Sid raised an eyebrow as they reached his apartment floor, “Hellish. That’s the only way I can describe it. I would hate to get on his bad side.” 

Butler nodded. He had expected an answer like that. He had interviewed many people about Damian, and all of them had said something along those lines. In other areas, the candidate also excelled—he spoke a dozen languages, he was well read and could blend in to any crowd—but his martial ability was spoken about almost reverently, with a tinge of fear. 

“Of course, being a good martial artist and following orders wouldn’t be enough to recommend him to you,” Sid said. 

“What else is there?” Butler asked. 

Sid only grinned wryly, opening his apartment door. 

Sid’s apartment was spartan, probably because it was one of many homes he owned. It was sparsely, but tastefully furnished. Butler caught a movement in the corner of his eye and a young man strolled into the front room. 

Butler had to do a double take. 

Damian looked startlingly like Artemis Fowl. 

Immediately, Butler noted the spare details which didn’t match—Damian was perhaps half an inch shorter, he had fraction wider shoulders. Damian’s complexion was darker, and he looked possibly mixed race, his skin darker around his eyes. Those eyes were a cool grey-green to contrast with Artemis’ blue pair. 

But that was overshadowed by just how similar the pair looked, even to Butler, who had known Artemis since he had been a wriggly baby. Damian had Artemis’ blue-black hair, it was even styled similarly to hang over his forehead in a controlled way. Damian’s eyebrows arched in a way that suggested a mood from boredom to mild contempt, in the same way Artemis’ often did. The two young men even stood in the same way, back ruler-straight and head tilted, as if examining something. 

“You must be Butler,” Damian said, and his voice was deeper than Artemis’, tinged by a city accent too faint to identify. 

Butler regarded him. It was like looking at Artemis through a warped mirror, a dozen little differences that added up to a man still strikingly similar. It was uncanny, in a way that set his teeth on edge. 

Butler extended a hand, “And you must be Damian Wayne.”


End file.
